


Bingo, Tickets, and Subscriptions

by Fallen_Ark_Angel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ark_Angel/pseuds/Fallen_Ark_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to give a little for your women. Unless you're Gajeel. Then she gives for you. But Laxus and Natsu know about giving, one a little more than the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bingo, Tickets, and Subscriptions

  


"What are you doing, Natsu?"

He kept throwing punches at the air. "Warming up, little buddy. Gotta be at the top of my game for this."

"You're warming up to play bingo?"

He kicked the air. "Oh yeah! I'm totally gonna win this year."

Happy, who was fluttering around him, only sighed. "I don't think you understand how bingo works."

Gray and Lucy just sat in the grass next to each other, watching as Natsu did his little warm up routine. In a rather soft voice, Lucy asked, "Do you think he knows that absolutely no one will be impressed with him winning bingo?"

"If he manages to actually play without screwing up his board, I'll be impressed," Gray admitted.

"What are the two of you whispering about over there?" Juvia asked from Gray's other side. Lucy only rolled her eyes before going back to her plate of food.

So far the Sakura Festival was going pretty great. Not that there had been much that could have been messed up before that point. The annual bingo match hadn't even started yet.

"Why are you so pumped up anyhow?" Erza asked as she stood off to the side, watching everyone milling around. "It's just bingo."

"You're one to talk," Gray commented. "You know as well as anyone that once it starts-"

"Well, yes, I do not enjoy losing. But I just do not know why Natsu is so intent on-"

"Didn't you guys hear what the prize is this year?" Natsu asked, glancing back at them as Happy landed on his head. "Huh?"

"Who cares?" Lucy asked with a frown. "I never win anyhow."

"It's a game of luck, Lucy," Erza told her. "It's practically in your name."

"More than you know," she mumbled.

"Tell them, Lisanna," Natsu ordered, looking at the other person gathered around.

As always, the guild had broken off into its little cliques and Lisanna easily fell into Natsu's. Her other option was sitting with her sister who was trying way too hard to look like she wasn't upset with Laxus while he tried to be seem oblivious towards her though every time she wasn't looking, his eyes fell on her. Lisanna figured she made the right choice.

"Well, the first prize is a year subscription to Sorcerer Mag-"

"What?" Lucy looked at Natsu then. "Train him harder, Happy!"

"Aye, sir." The blue cat saluted Lucy before fluttering some more around Natsu. "Come on. You can do better than that!"

"Hiya!" Natsu nearly fell when he kicked out fully and stumbled slightly. Laughing slightly, he said, "You see then, Luce? I was gonna win for you. So-"

"Did I say you could stop training?"

"Uh, Lucy," Gray mumbled. "You do know that this has no effect on bing-"

"Go run a lap or two, Natsu, to finish out your warmup," Lucy yelled at him. Nodding his head, Natsu and Happy took off. Erza frowned at Lucy.

"How is this going to help him win?"

"It's not," Lucy said as she went back to her food. "Don't get me wrong, I want him to win, but he was getting on my nerves. That'll get rid of him for awhile at least."

"It's so sweet that he wants to win something for you, Lucy," Lisanna said, grinning at the other girl. The blonde only shrugged slightly.

"Natsu's actually pretty sweet most of the time," she said, speaking nicely about her boyfriend for once. "Or at least he's sincere. Just not always too bright."

"That's one way of putting it," Erza sighed.

About ten minutes later had everyone on their feet, boards in hand, as Mira and Makarov got up to begin calling out numbers. Even though minutes ago she had been putting on a fake smile to hide the fact her and Laxus were on the outs, at the moment her grin was real. She always got excited about things like what was going on.

"I'm feeling lucky this year, Levy," Lucy heard Gajeel announce loudly from somewhere in the crowd. "So what do you want? That subscription or those tickets to the resort?"

"Either's fine with me, Gajeel. I just hope one of us win."

"I am playing too," Pantherlily assured from where he was hovering above Gajeel's head. "And I would gladly give my prize to either of you."

"Ha! With me, my cat, and my woman, there's no way we can lose," Gajeel cheered as Levy blushed slightly and shushed him.

"If I win," Happy began. "I'm not giving you anything, Lucy. I'll use the magazines as toilet paper before I give them to you."

Growling, she glared over at the blue Exceed. "I never asked you to give me anything, stupid cat!"

Natsu, who was next to her, only elbowed her gently. "Now, Luce, you're gonna have to help me out here."

'What do you mean, Natsu?" She glanced over at him with a frown.

"See the thing is…well…" Then he blushed and scratched his head. "How do I play bingo again?"

"What?" she yelled. "We play every year, Natsu! What do you mean you don't know how? How did you plan on winning me anything? Huh?"

"Now, Lucy, is this anyway to talk to a loved one?"

"I'm about to kill a loved one!"

Lisanna giggled into her palm from Natsu's other side while Erza only tuned them all out and cracked her knuckles. Play time was over, kiddies. Erza didn't care about the resort tickets (if she wanted a vacation, she'd just go on one) and Sorcerer Magazine was only of interest to her when she was being featured (she'd probably give the subscription to Lucy, seeing as Mirajane was always featured and, honesty, that rivalry wasn't fully dead). All she really wanted at the end of the day was the taste of victory. And oh, would it be sweet.

"Hey, Laxus, are you not playing?" Gray, who was standing off to the side staring down at his own board, glanced at the guy who was leaning against a tree, eyes shut, as he listened to his music.

"What's it to you, loser?"

"If you're not, then can I have your board? Double my chances?"

Juvia, who was next to him, began bouncing in excitement. "Is my Gray trying to win so he can take me on vacation?"

He only ignored her. No way though. He would be taking one of those tickets and giving the other to no one. He needed some alone time. Maybe he'd let someone cool have it. Like Erza, who would hopefully leave him alone, or have Lucy summon Loke so they could go together. He was pretty cool.

"Like I'd let you losers use my shit." Laxus snorted, opening his eyes then. Blinking for a moment in the sunlight, he reached into his pocket where he had folded up his playing board. He glanced up at where Mira was standing, willing her to make eye contact with him. She wouldn't. "I need to win this damn thing anyhow. Take my chick somewhere so she stops bitching."

"No fair," Elfman complained, overhearing that. "It's a violation of the rules! Laxus can't play! He and Mira are-"

"And you're her brother, doofus," Evergreen grumbled from next to him. "So shut up before you get yourself disqualified too. Remember, we need those resort tickets, but if you win me that subscription, it'll be just as well."

He nodded his head quickly. "Anything for you, Ever. Real men take their women places!"

Laxus snorted, turning his attention to Mirajane as she went through that year's prizes one more time before getting to the numbers.

"Twelve," was the first one she called out. Everyone was kinda pleased with that. Then she called out the next number. "Seven."

"No fair," Gajeel complained. "Two numbers in and I ain't got a single one. It's rigged!"

"Calm down, Gajeel," Levy said uneasily. "I'm sure you'll get the next-"

"Two," Mira called out as Gajeel tore his board in half.

"Gajeel," Levy complained as Lily only sighed, shaking his head.

"It's a stupid game," Gajeel yelled as Laxus only rolled his eyes. Then, focusing back in on Mira, he heard her call out another number. He eventually stopped thinking, instead just watching, as he marked the numbers on his board off.

She was actually kinda cute up there. At the very least, she was clearly in her element. Not to mention, she was wearing that new dress he got her a few weeks ago and it loved very good on her. His little she-demon. She was-

"Laxus, you have a bingo."

Turning, he glanced at Elfman before looking down at the numbers he had marked. "Oh, hey. I do."

"No fair!" Lucy dropped her board and crossed her arms. "His grandfather and girlfriend calling the numbers? Seriously?"

"Don't get so sore, Luce," Natsu said, elbowing her. "It wasn't like we were really gonna win. Besides, there's always the second prize."

"Oh, right, Natsu, I really want to go on a trip with you." Moaning, she said, "Sorcerer for a year would have been wonderful."

It wasn't until he went up to Mira and Makarov to make certain he had won that he remembered what he had won.

"Great," he mumbled as Mira gave him her fakest smile of the day. "A year of a magazine. One that you're in, Mira, that I already get for free. Great."

"Don't be ungrateful, boy," Makarov reprimanded as Gray let out a slow sigh in the crowd.

"Alright," he mumbled to himself. "Now for the real prize."

Laxus was still grumbling then, crumpling up his board as he stalked off, turning his music up while he was at it, tuning out the rest of the game. Gajeel was still raving too, which left Levy and Lily to console him, meaning neither of the three of them won. It wasn't a total loss though, because Levy felt so happy that Gajeel was so passionate about winning for her that they left early, leaving Lily behind, and heading back home. Laxus figured it was best not to mention it was less her that Gajeel was worried about and more just not losing in general. Oh well. Whatever gets another laid, he figured.

"Man, Luce, all this working out and now you want me to sit still and listen to Mirajane?" Natsu complained as he tried hard to pay attention, but honestly he was bored. How did he forget every year how boring the game was? Why couldn't they all play a fun game? Bingo was for, like, old people and children.

"You're the one that told me you wanted to win for me, idiot."

"But I thought you said you didn't want the tickets?"

"I don't. But it would still be nice, huh?"

He grinned at her when she looked at him. "Real nice. Just us-"

"Hey," Happy complained from above them. "What about me? What am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

"Starve, if we're lucky," Lucy mumbled.

It was about then that Natsu noticed something and elbowed Lucy again.

"Hey, Luce? What's it mean when the pieces on my board all line up?"

"It means that you would have won. That's the objective."

"Oh." He blinked. Then, at the top of his lungs, he called out, "I have bingo!"

"What?" Lucy looked over from her card and at his. Mirajane was bouncing in excitement there, clearly actually enthused as oppose to when Laxus won.

"So good, Natsu!" she congratulated him after looking over his card.

"Ha-ah! I told you all my warm up would help me win."

Lucy was all over her boyfriend then while everyone else began to grumbled about how silly bingo was and how they didn't want to win anyhow. Mirajane just took that as her chance to go over to Laxus and speak with him finally. When he saw her coming, he turned, giving her his back. Undeterred, she only jumped up slightly, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck so she could hang off him.

"Hey," he grumbled. "You're gonna knock me down."

"You're strong. Hold me up."

He eventually wiggled away from her, though when he turned to face her, she took to hugging him from the front.

"Mirajane-"

"I'm sorry, Laxus. You looked so lonely out in the crowd after I wasn't excited that you won and I just thought of how much I love you and how-"

"Chill out some. I'm not lonely. Just…disappointed, I guess."

She was still hugging him though and only mumbled, "Mmmm?" against his chest.

"I wanted to, you know, win you the trip tickets. And then all I got was a damn subscription to Sorcerer. It's a stupid prize."

"Lucy didn't think so."

"Who?"

Mira only sighed. "Never mind. Besides, now you get a magazine that I'm in, oh, a few times every year. Isn't that good enough?"

"Are you naked in the shots?"

"L-Laxus!"

"Then I ain't interested." He finally leaned down to nuzzle the top of her head. When she glanced up at him, he asked, "We still fighting?"

"Well," she said slowly. "You were very mean to me this morning, Laxus, about taking out the trash. It's only fair that you-"

He took one hand and pressed her head back down, against his chest. "No more talking."

Her giggled made a rumble against his chest. "Love you, Laxus," she whispered, but he only turned his music down some to hear whatever else she had to say. And if that wasn't love, he didn't know what was.

* * *

"-so much fun," Lucy was gushing to Levy, who had turned back up at the park to watch the Cherry Blossoms change colors. A much more agreeable Gajeel was walking around too, though he spent most of the night boasting to people that his cat could kill them. He got pleasure out of the little things, after all. "Just being alone. The two of us. Because you know that I love Happy, but-"

"I understand," Levy agreed as she listened to her best friend talk. "And hey, maybe you can set some time out to write a little too?"

"Oh, I hope so. I-"

"Hey, Luce."

Glancing to her left, she saw Natsu appear, the ever faithful Happy floating overhead. Clearly still excited over him winning her the tickets, she uncharacteristically found nothing to complain about with him and only threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Ha-ah!" Natsu laughed, hugging her back. "You're happy today."

"After you won that for me? Yes, Natsu, I-"

"About that," he said slowly before taking to scratching his head. Lucy frowned and took a step back then, releasing him.

"What?" she asked slowly as Levy looked to Happy who was smiling real big.

"Well." He kicked at the ground. "Me and Happy here were talking to Mirajane about the resort place. Turns out that they have a lotta cool stuff to do there."

"Okay," Lucy said slowly, still just watching him. "I figured as much. I-"

"And one of the things is…well…it's all you can eat, right? And they kinda serve…well…fish there. A bunch of different types of fish. And-"

"Natsu-"

"I'm taking Happy instead of you!" He tried to run then, but Lucy grabbed the back of his shirt before he could get very far. "Luce-"

"You're what?"

"It's a bonding trip," Happy defended, though he stayed well out of Lucy's reach. "Natsu and I don't ever get to be alone anymore with you around."

"Natsu and _I_ don't ever get to be alone without you being around," Lucy corrected. "You stupid cat. How dare you try and-"

"I-I think I'm gonna…go find Gajeel," Levy said slowly before rushing off. That was a totally different kinda drama she was not down for. Besides, she needed to get Gajeel to stop boasting about Pantherlily before someone actually did take them up on an offer to fight. There were civilians around, after all. Not to mention, the trees would light soon.

"Let go, Luce," Natsu complained as she jerked him towards her. "I'm sorry, but Happy said-"

"I'm your girlfriend, Natsu. That means-"

"And I'm your best friend," Happy reminded. "Thick and thin, Natsu, when you're with me. Lucy though, she's just thick."

She released Natsu then who fell over in his haste to get away. "You stupid cat!"

"Wow," Gray mumbled as he and Juvia walked passed. "I don't think I've ever seen you in such high demand before, buddy. Maybe Happy and Lucy both have a screw lose, fighting over you."

"I couldn't careless about Natsu," Lucy raged. "I just deserve to go on that trip. Think of all I put up with, Natsu. You do all sorts of horrible things to me. You owe me this trip."

"What kinda horrible-"

"You break into my place, you eat all my food, you track your muddy shoes on my carpet, you've basically destroyed anything nice I own-"

"I'm gonna need some more examples."

"Natsu-"

A throat clearing made Lucy and Natsu look up and Happy land on the ground. Standing before them was Laxus Dreyar, big coat and all, looking none too happy. Though, Happy might add, he never looked to over thrilled. Unless Mirajane was hanging off him and even then, he might smirk a little. Maybe.

At that moment though, he looked down right pissed and when he reached into his pocket, Happy dove for cover behind Lucy.

"Protect me, Lucy," he cried. "You're big enough to be a shield!"

"You stupid-"

"Here." Laxus produced a piece of paper then, staring at Natsu. Slowly, the Salamander got to his feet.

"What is it?" he asked, frowning as he stared down at it.

"The paper for the subscription. You take it."

"Why?" Lucy asked suspiciously. "Are you-"

"A trade," Laxus grumbled, looking off. When Lucy followed his gaze, she found he was staring at Mirajane who was with her siblings, giggling at Lisanna while Elfman chatted with Evergreen. "I get those damn tickets and you get this."

"Why would I do that?" Natsu grumbled. "No way. This-"

"Look, loser, I'm doing something for my girl, so you do something for yours. She wants this over that, huh?" He glanced at Lucy who jumped when he growled, "Don't you?" at her. When she nodded her head, Laxus looked back at Natsu. "So do you wanna trade or what? 'cause-"

"Sold," Natsu said as Happy jumped out from behind Lucy.

"B-But the fish, Natsu," the Exceed complained. "Think about all the-"

"Sorry, little buddy." He patted him on the head before going to hand the sheet to Lucy. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around him. All was forgiven. "Me and you will go fishing tomorrow, huh, Happy? All day?"

"I think you love her more than me," the cat complained. "And she isn't even that cute!"

'Shut up, stupid cat!"

Laxus left them then, rolling his eyes as he stared down at the tickets Natsu had handed over. Just as the first few trees dimly lit up in a plethora of different shades and colors, he made it to Mirajane.

"Take off, babe," he mumbled in her ear as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Mira glanced at him before back at the trees, hardly listening. "We're going somewhere."

"Hmmm?"

Kissing the side of her head, he glanced at the trees too, but he had long grown out of interest in them. He was shocked she hadn't too.

When he showed her the tickets, she looked shocked for a moment. Then she looked around for Natsu.

"You didn't kill him, did you? Because, Laxus, if that's the case than I'm more than disappointed. I'm-"

Reaching over, he grabbed her head and pressed it once more into his chest. "Just stop talking and watch your damn trees. Then get ready for a vacation. We all know you need one."

When she glanced back up at him, he only winked with his scarred eye and she smiled before letting her head fall again.

"Love you, Laxus," she mumbled, but he only moved to take his headphones both out and place them on her ears. Then he nuzzled the top of her head with a sigh. Knowing she couldn't hear him, he mumbled the same words back to her before looking up at the trees. A giggle though made him look over at Mira's other side where Lisanna stood. His eyes widened for a moment, knowing what she had overheard, but Lisanna only put a finger to her lips, symbolizing her silence. When he nodded his head, she just giggled some more.

Because he loved Mirajane. Even though he had a hard time admitting it.


End file.
